Never Give Up Without A Fight
by THE TRUE Red Headed Step-Child
Summary: Slight AU. Events split when Zuko joins up with Smellerbee and Longshot after Lake Laogi, events go of course from there, and Zuko takes up a mask once again. Rated T for blood, violence, and character death.


**A/N So, my second fic. Lets do I, this fic will be very Zuko-centric with snapshots of the regular Gaang. The story is AU from Lake Laogi and beyond, but by the end you'll still recognize major plot points in the story (i.e. Crossroads of destiny, Invasion, etc...)**

**Another Note: this will be pretty pairing neutral, I won't be writing about them. Also, this will be a fairly dark fic, with plenty of angst.**

**Warnings for fic: Blood, violence, character death, and swearing.**

The former prince Zuko and his uncle rushed through the green-lit corridors of the secret facility under Lake Laogi. The dim-lit hallways seemed to close in around them as there seemed no way out of the facility. On top of all that, five Dai Li agents were hot on their heels.

Less than five minutes ago, Zuko had been intent on capturing the avatar; the bison practically within his fingers. But his uncle had convinced him to let the beast free, forcing him to accept the hard truth that he had been dodging for over three years.

My father will never accept me back.

This truth had been told to him many times, Zhao had told him, Azula had spat the words at him, and one surprisingly knowledgeable peasant had shouted it at him after announcing his birthright to small village.

But that didn't make him like it. In all honesty he should've seen the truth sooner, why would his father send him on an impossible task at the time if he ever wanted him back.

But back to the matter at hand, the five agents were closing on them, shouting at their pursuit. His uncle never said a word, but the scarred teen had noticed that his uncle was lagging behind, and the Dai Li were closing the distance fast. It was then that Zuko noticed a small doorway ahead of them on the left side of the hallway.

Pointing at the doorway, Zuko made sure his uncle understood before they both jumped inside the spacious room. Taking position on each side of the doorway

Looking inside, they saw three somewhat familiar figures, one had a short bow aimed straight at them, and the second was kneeling over the third. There wasn't time to find out who they were as the Dai Li were just about to enter the room, the leader already stepping through the doorway.

-Only to be pierced through the throat with a crimson-feathered arrow. The two firebenders quickly stepped through the doorway and assaulted the four other agents, each taking on two of the elite benders. Zuko used his dual blades to channel the power of his firebending, giving extra power to each of his blows; causing his foes to fall to the ground quickly.

Turning back to his uncle, he saw two similarly robed earth benders lying on the floor, while his uncle dusted himself off, "well nephew, perhaps we should speak with whoever helped out just now, so long as they don't shoot us as well of course."

Zuko let out a slight chuckle and headed into the room, looking down at the bleeding corpse of a Dai Li agent, arrow protruding through his neck. Zuko never liked killing on principle, but he understood that sometimes it just had to be done.

It was then he recognized the three people; the one hefting the short bow was the ever-silent Longshot, The one kneeling was the tom-boy known as Smellerbee, who was crying over the body of…

Jet

The former freedom fighter was still breathing, but had lost a lot of blood; red streams marked the cracks on the stone floor. The two firebenders took a step closer just as Smellerbee looked up at them, "So you **are** firebenders. Jet was right all along, and you're the reason he's hurt," her words stung Zuko, because she was right.

The wounded fighter let out a groan and lifted his head, looking at the tomboy, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here Bee," letting loose a cough of blood at the end of his comment. As Longshot lowered his bow, Zuko and Iroh moved up to the group, looking down at Jet.

Zuko could only conclude that the wound had been from an earthbender, as the earth near the group was misshapen, a clear sign of earth manipulation, "What happened here?" Zuko asked, hoping to get an idea of how they had got here in the first place.

"Look Lee… or whoever you are, help us get Jet out of here and we'll tell you what you want to know." Smellerbee said, looking back up at the two. Iroh and Zuko quickly responded, each grabbing one of Jets arms, it seemed that Jet had blacked out due to blood loss, so he didn't object to being picked up by two firebenders.`

Zuko and Iroh began to drag Jet toward the nearest exit, the young man groaning incomprehensibly as the group moved on; through the dark halls of the facility, and eventually to the ladder leading up to the surface. Smellerbee and Longshot stayed behind Zuko and Iroh as they dragged their weight, mourning what they all knew was the inevitable.

Smellerbee went up the ladder first, opening the dark manhole so that bright light shone into the otherwise dark room. Now a new problem arose, getting Jet up the ladder, "Hey Lee! Get him on your back and climb up!" yelled Smellerbee, taking Jet from his uncle, climbed up the ladder, Jet on his back, it seemed that enough of him was conscious to keep a hold of him while the rest of him didn't notice who it was carrying him up.

Eventually, Zuko reached the top of the ladder, climbing out of the manhole onto the stone pier in Lake Laogi. Zuko took Jet off his back and laid Jet back down, eyes opening weakly as Longshot and Iroh came up.

Fighting the urge to spit up more blood, Jet barely managed to whisper his final two words.

"I'm sorry."

To the day of his death, Zuko would never learn who exactly Jet was speaking to in his final moments. Zuko looked up at the sky while Smellerbee knelt by the corpse, not even trying to hold back her tears now.

And in the distance he could see it, the avatars' bison, flying away, "that kid better be happy with what I gave him." Zuko said, his disdain laced in his words, turning as he felt a reassuring hand on his left shoulder,

"Leave it behind, Zuko." The former prince in question knew exactly what his father was speaking of, both literally and metaphorically. Zuko pulled out his infamous mask, the blue demon smiling evilly up at him.

With a final look at the thing, he let it all go, the mask fading away to the depths.

Turning back to the two others, Zuko saw that Smellerbee had regained her composure, Longshot standing behind her, "what happens now?" Zuko said to the two former freedom fighters, hoping a battle wasn't about to ensue.

Smellerbee looked down, wiping old tears from her eyes, "We came to Ba Sing Se for a new life, and maybe we can do just that." Zuko nodded and turned away, facing the lake once more as his uncle began to talk to the others.

"You know, we could always use another two employees in the Jasmine Dragon, It's my new teashop in the upper ring." Zuko's good ear pricked up, _Is he really thinking about hiring opportunities at a time like this? They know we're Firebenders for Agni's sake!_

Smellerbee turned back to Longshot, who looked down at the tomboy and nodded, remaining completely silent, "Well it seems that Longshot is okay with it, but we need to know who you really are if we can trust you. But first, we need to take care of… well…"

The body

Zuko considered the options: Burial wasn't possible; they didn't have any digging tools. They couldn't put him in the sea; he would just wind up on shore later. That really only left a single option: Cremation.

Smellerbee seemed to realize this fact to, her face drooping low, "It's not what he would've wanted, but we don't have any other options." Zuko and Iroh nodded, the latter commanded, "Smellerbee and Longshot, I need you to get us some firewood. Nephew, I need you to carry the body."

The four of them went to their respective tasks, getting ready for the funeral process.

**Some Time Later**

Everything was ready, Firewood was stacked, the body placed atop it, hook swords laid off to the side, "would any of you like to say a few words of the boy." The aging firebender said to the two, his words followed by Smellerbee stepping forward.

"I knew Jet a long time, and over the years he proved to be determined, smart, and willing to fight and die for what he believed in." She took a pause and looked back at the body.

"After the battle with the avatar and the split of our group, Jet wanted to start a new life in Ba Sing Se, for a second chance. But it seems these sorta things follow you, some things you have to physically let go of, to move on. Jet couldn't do that. I don't think I could've either".

Saying that, she moved back over to where Longshot was standing, and with a nod from his uncle, the two firebenders lit the pyre, the fire traveling over the body, burning the remains. During the process, Longshot Grabbed Jet's hooked Swords and crossed them on the ground, and wrote into the earth a single message:

_**Here Lies Jet, A Man Forced Into Desperate Actions In Desperate Times.**_

After writing that, Longshot, Smellerbee, and Iroh left the area leaving Zuko to gaze into the flames. Zuko pulled out the same stick Longshot had used to write his message and left his own under the first one.

_**Never Give Up Without a Fight**_

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Advice? Questions? If you do, REVIEW please.**

**PS- the very knowledgeable peasant is from **_**Zuko Alone **_**How earth kingdom peasants learn about fire nation royalty I will never know. **


End file.
